


Вера

by Koutarou



Category: Monster Soul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скоро они перестанут бояться и прятаться. Скоро они найдут свой Дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для fandom Mashima.
> 
> Бета - Kronk (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1124001).

Розыскные листовки появились в городе неожиданно быстро. Страшные пародии на их лица и высокие награды смотрели с каждого столба, с доски объявлений у каждой таверны, выглядывали из каждого темного угла. Словно главной целью в жизни горожан была поимка двух безобидных монстров.  
— Как ты не понимаешь, Джеймс, мы для них угроза. Чего ты ожидал, выходя к людям? — Мами успевала наливать воду из кувшина и сурово отчитывать его как непослушного ребенка, и Джеймс восхищенно наблюдал за ее движениями.  
— Я ведь не монстр, а оружие. Почему меня все боятся? — он попытался изобразить удивление, но лицо, не выдержав сильной эмоции, отвалилось. — Ах, мое лицо!  
— Вот, держи. — Мами давно привыкла к лицепадению, и оно ей порядком надоело. Но она никогда не жалуется Джеймсу, а он тактично не замечает этого.  
— Потому что ты не похож на них. Вот и весь ответ.  
Мами сняла туфли и подтянула ноги к себе. Растянуться на клетчатом пледе она не могла: тот был слишком короток.  
Странно, но к жизни на чердаках и в подвалах они привыкли быстро, несмотря на многие неудобства. Проанализировав, Джеймс понял, что главное, без чего он не смог бы представить свою жизнь, это Мами. Если она рядом, то неважно где и как существовать, даже на старом, сыром и плесневелом чердаке. И ему казалось, что Мами думает также.  
— У тебя на майке дырка. Надо зашить.  
Внешне Мами выглядела бодрой, но в ее голосе слышалась усталость: слишком долго они убегают и прячутся от людей. А тайных мест осталось так мало.  
Джеймс снял майку и протянул Мами.  
— Хорошо, что у них оказались нитка с иголкой.  
Он кивнул в ответ, хотя они оба понимали, что поступали неправильно: воровали у людей; но по-другому найти нужные вещи не могли.  
Иголка порхала в ее руках и искрила серебристым светом.  
— Мами, как ты думаешь… — Джеймс грустно улыбнулся и с надеждой заглянул прямо в голубые глаза, — мы найдем место для таких, как мы? Город для монстров?  
Иголка проткнула два слоя ткани и вернулась назад. Мами долго молчала, и Джеймс решил, что вопрос так и останется без ответа, но вдруг она широко улыбнулась и сказала:  
— Я думаю, это возможно… Мы не единственные в этом мире. Будем верить.  
— Будем верить, — повторил вслед Джеймс и радостно рассмеялся. Лицо снова отвалилось, но его это нисколько не волновало. 

Скоро они перестанут бояться и прятаться.  
Скоро они найдут свой Дом.


End file.
